Ete 1946
by Layi Rose
Summary: Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas un sourire heureux, ni un sourire triste. Le sourire des gens résignés...


Eté 1946

Le vent soufflait et de grosses gouttes de pluie tapaient aux volets des maisons. Le ciel était d'encre et les nuages sombres à tel point que la lune d'ordinaire si brillante ne semblait pas parvenir à les traverser. La faible lueur que les quelques lampadaires étaient encore aptes à produire ne suffisait pas à illuminer la route principale de cette bourgade perdue en pleine campagne. Bibury était un village pittoresque anglais, situé au cœur du district de Cotswold. D'ordinaire si accueillant, ce hameau avait pris cette nuit-là des allures de monstre affamé. Les habitations en pierre calcaire couleur de miel sous le soleil se distinguaient à peine dans le noir intense. La population s'était cloitrée chez elle, fermant les persiennes solidement et tournant la clé deux fois dans la serrure.

Il était plus de minuit et tout le monde dormait. Seule une petite chaumière, un peu en retrait du bourg central, était toujours éclairée à une heure si tardive. D'un aspect miteux, elle donnait la sensation d'être abandonnée et peu de gens osaient s'en approcher. Les rumeurs disaient qu'une terrible sorcière vivait là, égorgeant les enfants et envoutant les maris pour leur arracher le cœur afin de les manger. Ces murmures sur son passage amusaient beaucoup Bethany. La vérité n'était pas si lointaine, après tout. La jeune femme avait quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant et avait retrouvé son village d'origine un peu à contrecœur. Ses parents, moldus, s'étaient tués à cause d'un accident de voiture alors qu'elle était en sixième année et ne lui avait laissé que la ruine dans laquelle elle logeait à présent.

Pourtant, l'intérieur était assez douillet. Ce soir-là, Bethany avait fait bruler un peu de bois dans la cheminée afin de se réchauffer – et puis surtout parce qu'elle adorait se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes. Elle avait noué ses cheveux roux en un chignon lâche et enfilé un simple pantalon de soie ainsi qu'un tee-shirt en coton trop grand pour elle. Assise nonchalamment sur le canapé, le regard au loin, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Elle tenait un verre d'alcool trop fort pour elle dans la main droite, mais n'avait pas encore trempé ses lèvres dedans. Entre ses doigts gauches, elle tournait un petit anneau, pensive.

Un grimoire était posé sur la table basse juste devant elle, mais elle en était totalement désintéressée. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, d'ailleurs. Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles, Bethany était entrée à Poudlard en connaissant plus sur la magie que les cinquièmes années eux-mêmes. Elle avait toujours lu énormément, adoptant comme seconde chambre la bibliothèque du château. C'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Un éclair illumina le ciel. Si quelqu'un avait regardé par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, il aurait pu distinguer la fine silhouette d'un homme qui avançait à pas lents le long du chemin qui menait à la chaumière. Mais tout le monde dormait, à une heure si tardive. Le coup de tonnerre qui suivit ne fit pas sursauter la jeune femme pas plus que la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce une bourrasque de vent glacé. Les flammes dorées vacillèrent dans l'antre de la cheminée.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, chuchota Bethany.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas un sourire heureux, ni un sourire triste. Le sourire des gens résignés. L'individu s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle le sentait dans son dos. Il posa ses mains transies sur ses épaules nues mais elle ne frissonna pas à ce contact. Il l'avait fait tant de fois lorsqu'ils étaient encore de pauvres adolescents naïfs, perdus en pleine tempête d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- J'ai appris que le reste de ta famille était mort peu de temps après nos Aspics, ajouta-t-elle, toujours d'une voix basse.

- Façon amusante de le dire, siffla-t-il.

Elle se retourna enfin et croisa son regard. Il n'était pas amusé. En fait, il ne montrait aucune sensation. Elle en avait l'habitude. Ce masque avait été construit sous ses yeux durant sept années.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu aurais pourtant dû comprendre que je ne t'aiderais pas.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

Elle sentit la pression qu'il exerçait sur son esprit, mais tous deux avaient conscience que c'était inutile. Ils avaient étudié l'occlumancie et la legilimancie ensemble, ils connaissaient leurs puissances mutuelles. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux.

- Tu es actuellement la seule capable de me faire front, finit-il par avouer.

- Si l'on oublie ce cher Albus...

La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa légèrement. Bethany le remarqua.

- Ha oui, il est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais porté dans ton cœur, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Toi non plus.

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit véritablement.

- Prends donc un verre.

Elle lui tendit celui qu'elle tenait depuis le début de la soirée, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le saisir. Aussi, Bethany le vida d'un coup puis le posa sur la table basse. Du menton, elle désigna le grimoire qui était également sur le meuble.

- Ceci t'intéressera sûrement.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'aider, Betha ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si je ne l'avais pas mis là, tu aurais probablement saccagé la maison. Cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet. Mes défunts parents n'auraient pas apprécié.

- Quelle importance ? Tu ne les as jamais aimés.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas devenue un monstre pour autant.

L'homme s'assit enfin à côté de la jeune femme et il lui attrapa la main.

- Tu me considères ainsi, désormais ?

- Je n'ai jamais jugé les gens. Maintenant, fais ce pour quoi tu es venu jusqu'ici : récupère ce livre et part.

- Tu es bien expéditive. Je ne te connaissais pas ce trait de caractère.

- Tout le monde change.

- Mais pas toi.

- Non…

- Alors, prenons le temps de discuter.

- Non.

Il se releva et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la cheminée. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis eut un maigre sourire. Bethany remarqua que ses joues s'étaient creusées. Une lueur rouge avait empli ses yeux : une certaine soif de sang. Elle se savait responsable de ceci, mais étrangement elle n'en éprouvait aucun remords. La vie était ce qu'elle était.

Deux ans auparavant, l'homme qui se tenait devant elle lui avait demandé de le suivre dans l'une de ses plus grandes folies. Elle avait refusé. Sans savoir pourquoi. Ce souvenir était l'un de ceux qui ne s'effacent jamais. Qui reste gravé dans la mémoire, toujours aussi net et précis. Pas réellement douloureux, ni vraiment beau. Il représentait juste le tournant de sa vie. Ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette pièce, où ils s'étaient souvent réfugiés pour conduire à bien de nombreuses expériences sinistres, avait été transformée cette nuit-là en chambre à coucher.

Bethany Scopas était une jeune femme intelligente. Tom Jedusor l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait le gout pour la recherche. Peu de gens avaient compris l'étrange lien qui s'était créé entre eux, à Poudlard. Mais si Tom avait eu à la présenter, il aurait sûrement employé le terme « amie ». Assez enfantines au début, leurs études avaient rapidement pris de l'ampleur – et de la gravité. Tom était le précurseur, Bethany la suiveuse. Son intelligence les avait menés loin dans la connaissance de la magie noire. Et il avait constamment voulu plus. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Pour la première fois, les évènements avaient dérapé. Leur union avait été passionnelle, vive, brutale. Elle avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit, et au réveil Tom lui avait demandé une chose. Une chose que Bethany n'avait pu accepter. Ou n'avait pas souhaité accepter, elle n'en savait toujours rien, deux ans après. Mais elle avait conscience que ce soir-là, elle avait signé un contrat avec la mort.

Tom avait parfaitement suivi le fil des pensées de la jeune femme.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, si tu le souhaites, fit-il, connaissant malgré tout exactement la réponse.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? soupira-t-elle.

Il eut un rire narquois.

- La plupart des gens te proposeraient de l'or, mais je n'en ai pas. Certains hommes te promettraient l'amour pour l'éternité, mais je n'ai plus. Et je pense que cela ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu aurais accepté ma demande ! cracha-t-il.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bethany.

- Tu penses mal, Tom.

Elle l'avait adoré. Dès le premier regard, elle s'était noyée dans ses yeux et en avait perdu sa conscience. Elle était devenue lui.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été malheureuse enfant. Elle avait été choyée, comblée, aimée. Cependant, elle avait toujours ressenti un certain vide. Et c'est cet espace que Jedusor avait calfeutré. Elle s'était volontairement laissée manipuler par lui, durant sept ans. Afin de mieux le manoeuvrer à son tour. Et cette nuit-là, elle avait cru gagner enfin le cœur du préfet de Serpentard. Ce que Bethany avait oublié tout ce temps,

u le sais.

é les gens, Tom. rmais ?la main. t. ton, elle désigna le grimoire qui se tenait sur la table. ées. réchauffer – etc'est que pour gagner le cœur de quelqu'un, il faut que cette personne en ait un. Hors Tom Jedusor n'avait pas de cœur. Du moins, c'est la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Alors elle avait mis un terme à leur mascarade.

C'est seulement après qu'elle avait réalisé sa véritable erreur.

L'homme essuya la goutte d'eau qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Qu'avons-nous raté ? souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- Tout. Et à présent il est trop tard.

- Je sais, Tom. Je sais que je suis la seule responsable de ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui.

- C'est égocentrique de ta part de t'attitrer tout le mérite, ricana-t-il.

- Ose nier que je me trompe.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Si la misérable Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es ne m'avait pas repoussé, Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais été. A présent si. Où est ta baguette Bethany ?

Elle désigna le feu d'une main lasse, fixant celle de Tom qui la levait doucement en sa direction.

- Je suis presque déçu que tu partes sans résistance, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu m'amuser en duel. Deux ans…

- Adieu, souffla-t-elle alors qu'une lueur verte emplissait la pièce. Tu courras seul à ta perte.

Son corps s'effondra mollement sur le sol. Lord Voldemort s'agenouilla à côté et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres encore chaudes de Bethany. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant le fin anneau resté dans la paume de la jeune femme. Il le récupéra et l'enfila à son annulaire gauche. A présent, plus rien ne retenait Tom Jedusor. La folie de Voldemort pouvait éclater à la hauteur de ses espérances.


End file.
